<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scan my heart by haeyoungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878131">scan my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs'>haeyoungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Walmart, imagine going to walmart and meeting lee taeyong i would combust, kid!jisung, there isnt any cheating i SWEAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boring day at Walmart, Doyoung met the most beautiful man ever buying bright pink mop slippers while working as cashier. He thought it'd be a smooth ride, but the love of his life might be a married man with a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Walmart Fic Fest R1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scan my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not live in United States so please be advised that my portrayal of Walmart might be inaccurate and if you need visualization of bright pink mop slippers <a href="https://www.joopzy.com/mop-slippers-shoes/"> click here</a><a></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is another boring day at work. Customers arriving endlessly, demanding him to scan their products quickly in annoying voices, without giving him a single break. Doyoung lets out a long tired exhale, as he scans another pack of frozen fish.</p><p>"Thank you for coming to Walmart. Next customers in line, please." Doyoung says, eyes still fixated on the cash register machine.</p><p>The next customer starts to unload products from the shopping cart, and something catches Doyoung's attention. It is a bright pink colored pair of mop slippers, and Doyoung tries his best to stifle a laugh for the sake of being polite and excellent customer service. Finally, after a long bleak and boring shift, he is relieved to encounter something that could entertain him. Back then, when he had to put those mop slippers from warehouses to the shelves of Walmart, the thought of someone actually buying them voluntarily never crossed his mind. Doyoung does not understand why would someone buy mop slippers instead of buying normal home slippers or a broom? Doyoung made a mental note that whoever buys that weird product must be a clean freak, more than he already is.</p><p>He looks up curiously to see the face of the customer buying ridiculous mop slippers. <em>Oh. </em>That's how Doyoung finds his eyes looking at the sight of the most beautiful human ever. He has a nice pair of thick eyebrows, with huge sparkly eyes and thin pretty lips. The man looks ethereal, almost unreal, straight out of a comic book. The man eyes Doyoung in confusion, and he tilts his head an inch, as if telling Doyoung to start scanning his product immediately instead of staring at him.</p><p>"Sorry." Doyoung finally snaps out of his trance, mumbling. He grabs the product scanner device to scan the man's products. His hands are fast, trying to scan those products as fast as possible, stealing some glances in between.</p><p>"51 dollars. Is that all?" Doyoung asks. The man nods.</p><p>Doyoung gives his employee-of-the-year smile to the customer and says thank you to follow the standard customer service protocol. When the customer finally walks away towards the exit, Doyoung sees no one left in the queue and finds himself breaking into a fit of lovesick giggles. Oh my God, Doyoung knows that he is a fully grown up adult, but looking at a beautiful man still flutters his heart and makes his heart race, especially when that man is that gorgeous. His shoulder slumps down when he realizes there is a possibility that he will never meet that beautiful stranger again, and regrets his life choice not to ask that man's name or number (well, there is no way Doyoung will actually do that because it goes against Walmart rule to avoid flirting with customers and Doyoung is a law abiding citizen).</p><p>Apparently, he is too loud because the cashier in the adjacent counter shoots a glare at him and puts his finger on his lips, trying to tell him to shut up. Doyoung does.<br/>
_</p><p>Doyoung does not expect to see that beautiful stranger standing in the line to his cash register for the second time. Without him realizing, a wide grin appears on his face, and before looking like a creep, he quickly shakes his head and tries to act as normal as possible. It's finally that man's turn. Doyoung keeps stealing glances as he scans the product. He tries to fight the urge to start a conversation and flirt with the beautiful stranger, but screw it, it's not like that man will meet him again after this encounter, right? He tries to think what to say to this man. Nice weather, isn't it? Doyoung shakes his head at that. That's not interesting, and Doyoung does not want to be seen as boring, even though his friends complain to him that he is no fun at all, especially that younger man named Donghyuck.</p><p>"Is the mop slippers effective for cleaning?" Doyoung blurts out, eyes still focusing on the cash register. It's not the best conversation starter for flirting, but Doyoung's mind is not at the best state.</p><p>The beautiful stranger seems to be taken aback by the question. He looks around in confusion, before he asks back while pointing his finger at himself, "You're talking to me?"</p><p>Doyoung looks at the stranger and smiles, "Yeah. You bought mop slippers a few days ago. Is it any good?"</p><p>That man chuckles, "I'm actually quite satisfied with it. You can clean your entire apartment with your feet, isn't that amazing? Cleaning has never been more fun."</p><p>Doyoung really wants to burst into laughter, but he's afraid to offend his customer and that's the least thing he would do. He can't possibly lose his job. However, Doyoung is more focused on how that beautiful stranger looks so adorable when he talks about such mundane things, cleaning. The corner of his eyes crinkle as that beautiful stranger smiles, and he looks even more beautiful. Doyoung actually enjoys keeping his place clean, but he does not think he can meet someone who loves cleaning as much as he does.</p><p>"I'm glad you're happy with our product! Do you think I should buy it too?" Doyoung asks.</p><p>That man's face lights up with excitement, his eyes twinkling, "Yes! You won't regret it, Doyoung."</p><p>Butterflies fill up Doyoung's stomach as he hears that man's deep voice speaking his name. It's so sexy, Doyoung thinks to himself, forcing himself not to smile like a creep.</p><p>"Okay, thank you for the recommendation! Um... " Doyoung pauses, "How do you know my name?"</p><p>The beautiful stranger furrows his eyebrow and points his finger at the name tag attached on Doyoung's dark blue uniform vest, "It says Kim Doyoung."</p><p>Doyoung looks down at his uniform. Right. He has a name tag. This situation is awkward.</p><p>"Ah, I thought you might know me from somewhere. Sorry, this is embarrassing." Doyoung's cheek turns pink.</p><p>That beautiful stranger smiles, "Don't be. Anyways, I am Taeyong."</p><p>Taeyong. The name suits him so well. Doyoung really wants to talk more with Taeyong, but the old woman next in line is already shooting him with death glare and Doyoung needs to wrap this up. Doyoung reluctantly gives Taeyong his shopping bag. Taeyong smiles, and walks away.</p><p>"Thank you for coming to Walmart, Taeyong! Please come again soon!"</p><p>It is the standard customer service phrase, but this is the first time Doyoung says it sincerely. He hopes he would meet Taeyong again in Walmart, or their paths might cross again somewhere else in the future.<br/>
_</p><p>Taeyong hasn't came in two weeks. Doyoung's eyes always look for that particular man in the crowd of Walmart customers, but he never appears. His shift is starting in an hour, and Doyoung finds himself slumping against the blue painted wall in the rather secluded part of Walmart, usually used for employees lounge. He really does not feel like working today.</p><p>"Are you missing your beautiful boy?" Jungwoo pats his shoulder. His hand reaches out to Doyoung to give him a can of coffee.</p><p>Doyoung nods, and grabs the coffee from Jungwoo's hands, "I miss him. Ugh, it's cold." Doyoung hisses at the sudden contact with the cold metal.</p><p>"Stop moping. Taemin is just a stranger and you are meant to stay as strangers." Jungwoo sips his own coffee.</p><p>"It's Taeyong, for fuck sake." Doyoung opens his can, and drinks the coffee, "Thank you for the free coffee, buddy."</p><p>"Not bothered to remember his name. No, you owe me that one." Jungwoo stares absent mindedly.</p><p>They just stand next to each other, sipping their coffee in silence. Their peaceful silence is interrupted by a crying little boy coming on their way.</p><p>"Where's my dad?" The boy sobs, crying as he puts his face in his hands.</p><p>Doyoung and Jungwoo look at each other, as if telling each other 'You deal with this'. Doyoung's day is already shitty, with his alarm suddenly dying so he almost missed his shift, coming late to the job, earning him well deserved nagging from his strict boss. Now, he has to deal with a crying boy. Doyoung knows Jungwoo is way worse than him when dealing with crying children, so he decides to take this matter into his own hands. Doyoung squats, low, to match the boy's eye levels.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Doyoung tries to give his most genuine smile to the boy, patting the boy's shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"My dad! My dad is gone!" The boy cries even harder.</p><p>Doyoung cups the boy's puffy cheeks, "I'm Doyoung and I'm going to find your dad. What's your name, sweetie?"</p><p>The boy stops crying, "I'm Jisungie."</p><p>"Jisungie, let's find your dad! What's his name?" Doyoung asks in the fakest cheery voice.</p><p>"Yong Yong."</p><p>Doyoung realizes he really misses his beautiful boy badly when even that boy's name reminds him of Taeyong. Doyoung stands up, holding the boy's hand and walks to the information center area. Doyoung grabs the microphone.</p><p>"I apologize to customers for interrupting your shopping experience. To Yong Yong, your child Jisungie is waiting for you at the information area. I repeat, to Yong Yong, your child Jisungie is waiting for you at the information area. Please come here as soon as possible. Thank you!"</p><p>After making the announcement, Doyoung still stays with the children. Doyoung gets anxious waiting for the boy's father, hoping that he does not really abandon the boy, because god, that would be awful. Doyoung spots a man sprinting towards the information center, and he grows relieved. However, that man's face is too familiar, the face that he has fantasized about these past weeks. That man stops at his tracks in front of the information center. He is still collecting his breath. He finally looks up at Doyoung, his eyes meeting with Doyoung's.</p><p>"Doyoung?"</p><p>"Taeyong?"</p><p>Doyoung glances at the little boy next to him, beaming with happiness to meet Taeyong. Connecting the dots, Doyoung jumps to the conclusion that he is Taeyong's son. Taeyong, the man of his dreams, the one who's supposed to be the love of his life, is a married man with a son. Reality hits him hard, and his legs grow weak.</p><p>"Thank you. I was occupied with the fruits, and I did not realize that he ran away." Taeyong holds Jisung's hands, ruffling his hair, "Sorry, Jisungie."</p><p>"Dad!" Jisung wraps his tiny arms around Taeyong's legs.</p><p>"Doyoung, can I treat you with a meal? I feel like I owe you a big one." Taeyong says, furrowing his forehead.</p><p>Doyoung really wants to have a meal with Taeyong, but the revelation that Taeyong is a married man with a son leaves him morally conflicted.</p><p>"You shouldn't feel obliged to do that! It's a part of my job to ensure that my customers are happy and safe." Doyoung says.</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, "Please? I'm just really grateful."</p><p>Taeyong's eyes twinkle and Doyoung is a weak man. He convinces himself that this is just a harmless meal with Taeyong, not more than that.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>_</p><p>After his shift ends, he changes his clothes from the ugly Walmart vest to civilian clothing. Doyoung takes his belongings out of the employee locker, and finds Jungwoo smirking at him.</p><p>"Going out on a date with the DILF?" Jungwoo says, emphasizing on the last word.</p><p>"Fuck you." Doyoung curses, and Jungwoo just laughs.</p><p>"You should fuck the daddy, not me." Jungwoo says, before Doyoung catches him in a headlock.</p><p>Jungwoo puts his arms up in the air as a sign of defeat. Doyoung walks toward the exit gate, finally catching some fresh air after long hours inside the noisy grocery store. He sees Taeyong waiting for him, standing against a silver car, arms crossed.</p><p>"Doyoung!" Taeyong waves his hand at Doyoung.</p><p>Jungwoo nudges Doyoung's arms, "C'mon, daddy waiting for you."</p><p>Doyoung glares at Jungwoo. He waves back at Taeyong, and walks towards the car. Doyoung gets into the passenger seat, and he notices that the car is spotless and neat. As expected of a clean freak, he mumbles softly, but still audible.</p><p>"What?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"Your car is so clean," Doyoung says.</p><p>"I cleaned it this morning. Does it smell nice? I actually just bought new air fresheners!" Taeyong grins excitedly.</p><p>Doyoung takes a deep breath, and he can smell the citrus fragrance in the car. He finds Taeyong's love for cleaning, tidying up and fragrance so adorable. Doyoung likes those things too, but not as much as Taeyong. Everytime Taeyong talks about it, his face lights up and he becomes so happy about it. After they stop talking about their shared interest, silence fills up in the air.</p><p>"So, where is Jisung?" Doyoung asks, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>"At home. With his mom." Taeyong says, eyes fixating on the road, "Okay, we finally arrived! This is my favorite ramen place."</p><p>With his mom. The love of his life is married, and he has a son. Doyoung curses under his breath.<br/>
_________________</p><p>After their ramen 'date', they become closer and hang out frequently. Doyoung finds out that Taeyong is older than him by one year, and just recently moved into this area because he got a new job as a songwriter for a huge music company. Taeyong doesn't have many friends in this area, and he often asks Doyoung to go out with him on a meal, to the cinema, or to play games together. Doyoung does not mind it at all. He enjoys Taeyong's company so much. Taeyong is a funny guy and a great friend, even though sometimes he picks on him a lot and deliberately annoys him to make Doyoung mad, or pranks him. Taeyong would suddenly appear in Walmart parking lots after Doyoung's shift ends just to eat with him, or go to random night drives.</p><p>There is one thing he desperately wants to ask Taeyong that he never got the courage to ask. Why don't you just ask your wife to eat together with you instead of asking me?</p><p>Today, they're going out on a picnic on the city park. Doyoung prepared a lot for the picnic and cooked some food this morning, causing a huge mess in his small kitchen. He arrives at the park, and he immediately spots Taeyong sprawling on a rug with a red and white checkered pattern, with glasses and various food next to him. Taeyong is basking in the sun, and he looks so ethereal. Doyoung plops down to sit across Taeyong.</p><p>"Doyoungie!" Taeyong smiles excitedly, getting up from his current position to sit on the rug, "You bring so much food!"</p><p>Doyoung laughs, "I'm going to eat. I'm hungry as fuck."</p><p>Taeyong nods. He doesn't touch the food at all. He thinks the view in front of him, the beautiful sunkissed man smiling as he munches his food is more enjoyable than the food.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Taeyong blurts out, leaving Doyoung offguard and almost choking on his food, "Eh, slow down."</p><p>"Is it the first time someone calls you beautiful? Because, wow, they've been missing out so much," Taeyong continues.</p><p>Doyoung is still silent. He doesn't know how to respond. It's not the first time someone ever calls him beautiful, but those words coming smoothly out of Taeyong's mouth is very unexpected.</p><p>"Oh my god, really? No one ever told you how beautiful you are? Doyoung, if you're single, I would ask you to date me," Taeyoung chuckles.</p><p>"I am," Doyoung says.</p><p>"Oh? That Walmart guy?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"Jungwoo? I would rather be single for the rest of my life than having to date the guard of the hell," Doyoung laughs.</p><p>"So, um, I like you and you're single. Do you want to date me?" Taeyong says, his voice is deeper than usual. Doyoung has noticed whenever Taeyong talks about serious topics, his voice becomes deep. But, is he serious now?</p><p>"Is this not another prank of yours?" Doyoung asks.</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, "I'm serious. Um, I actually had plans to buy couple rings for us. I kinda guessed your ring size."</p><p>As much as Doyoung wants to say yes, he can't. He knows the consequences of dating a married guy with a child, and it's against his morals to do that. Doyoung stands up.</p><p>"I can't date you. Sorry."</p><p>Doyoung leaves, with his back turned against Taeyong, leaving the other guy confused and hurt.</p><p>_</p><p>Taeyong never comes to Walmart again after that. Doyoung spends days after rejecting Taeyong moping around. When the store plays a sad ballad song, he would cry his heart out. Some customers just stand there confused, and somehow rumors spread around that a Walmart cashier lost the love of his life in a tragic accident.</p><p>"You don't lose the love of your life in a tragic accident. You rejected his confession, dumbfuck," Jungwoo says.</p><p>"Did you come over to my cashier counter just to remind me of that tragic accident?!" Doyoung says.</p><p>"You're so fucking dramatic as if you have a stick up your ass," Jungwoo sighs, reaching out to his pockets to take his cigarette.</p><p>"I wish I had," Doyoung says, "And no smoking in the building."</p><p>"Let's get some fresh air," Jungwoo says, dragging Doyoung out of the building to a nearby park.</p><p>They sit on a bench, and Jungwoo puffs on his cigarettes. Doyoung stopped smoking years ago for the sake of his health, so he mindlessly just stares at the kids playing around on the slide. His eyes land on a particular kid, who's staring back at him. That kid approaches him, with a furious look.</p><p>"You're a bad person!"</p><p>Taken aback, Doyoung tries to collect himself, "What?"</p><p>"You broke Dad Yong Yong's heart!" Jisung said.</p><p>"I did?" Doyoung laughs, "No way."</p><p>"He talks about you all the time. He kept saying how much he loves Uncle Doyoung. But last week he told me Uncle Doyoung hated him," Jisung says.</p><p>"He should've loved your mom, not me. She's his wife, after all," Doyoung says bitterly.</p><p>Jisung tilts his head an inch, confused, "Yong Yong doesn't have a wife."</p><p>It's Doyoung's turn to be confused, "Your mama is his wife, Jisung. Are you confused?"</p><p>Jisung shakes his head, "My dad is in heaven. Yong Yong is not my dad, but he is my dad."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Doyoung places the pieces together, processing all the information, and it finally hits him. Jungwoo is laughing uncontrollably beside him, enjoying the free entertainment happening in front of him.</p><p>"Where do you live, Jisung? I want to meet Yong Yong, please," Doyoung asks.</p><p>"I still wanna play. Don't wanna come home, " Jisung says, pouting.</p><p>"I will buy you ice cream!"</p><p>Jisung nods.</p><p>"Hot DILF isn't a dad. I'm a little disappointed," Jungwoo says, "Go get the hot dad, boy."</p><p>_</p><p>Apparently, Taeyong's apartment is only a short trip from the park. Doyoung is standing in front of Taeyong's door, hesitating to knock it. With his tiny hands, Jisung forces Doyoung to knock at the door.</p><p>"Jisungie? You're quick. Wait for me good boy!" Doyoung could hear Taeyong's hoarse voice from the other side, "My Jis-"</p><p>Taeyong's jaw dropped when he sees the man in front of him, holding Jisung's hands, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Bad Uncle Doyoung wants to meet you!" Jisung says, breaking the awkward silence between them.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Doyoung walks in Taeyong's apartment, amazed on how clean and tidy it is. He chuckles when he sees the pink mop slippers placed next to the robot vacuum cleaner. Taeyong plops back onto the sofa, watching whatever is on the television.</p><p>Awkwardly, Doyoung sits beside Taeyong, distancing himself a little bit from the other guy. They do not exchange any words. Awkward silence fills up in the air.</p><p>"I thought you were married with a son," Doyoung says.</p><p>Taeyong turns his head at Doyoung, looking at the other guy in disbelief, "What?"</p><p>"Yeah, I thought Jisung is your child and Jisung's mom is your wife," Doyoung says, looking down at the floor, "I don't wanna steal someone's husband even though I like him."</p><p>Taeyong bursts into laughter, "Do you think I would ask you to go on dates with me if I'm married? Oh my God, I can't believe how dumb you are!"</p><p>"I'm dumb but you still like me," Doyoung says, "Does that offer still stand?"</p><p>Taeyong is still laughing, but looking at how serious the man in front of him looks, he immediately stops, "I want to date you, but I beg you, no more assuming, okay? Talk to me like a normal person, please."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, at least you're not dumb now." Taeyong says, "So, we are dating?"</p><p>"We are. Well, this is embarrassing, but I really want to kiss you now. Can I?"</p><p>Taeyong totally does not expect that. Doyoung looks at him expectantly, and Taeyong nods. Doyoung leans closer, eyes slowly closing. Not a second later, a pair of plump lips touches his in a soft and slow innocent kiss. Doyoung feels his heart clench as Taeyong kisses him back, his hot hands cupping Doyoung's cold cheeks. They break apart after a while with contented smiles and warm insides.</p><p>"I want to do more things with you, but Jisung is here, you know?" Taeyong smirks.</p><p>"We still have a lot of time. Tomorrow at my place?"</p><p>"Sure. I'll pick you up after your shift. I'm gonna make dinner," Taeyong gets up from the sofa.</p><p>"Let me cook you the best food you've ever tasted in your life."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>